Un Genial Accidente!
by Mc.Abubu
Summary: Todo iba muy bien en su vida de instituto hasta que un pequeño accidente pone a Mio y Ritsu en una situación tal vez un poco incomoda para alguna de ella?... que pasara con las chicas? podrá Ritsu llegar al corazón de Mio?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, bueno este es mi primer fic :$ no sé si es bueno si es malo si esta como para llorar pero aquí se los dejo es el primer capítulo así como de prueba pues si lo notan interesante o les llama un poquitín la atención no duden en decírmelo y si bueno el resultado es bueno seguiré haciendo los capis y más largos x-x bueno es todo espero que les guste y no queda más que decir .**

**Aaah si K-on no me pertenece ni la creación de los personajes pero aquí estamos haciendo un fanfic.**

* * *

Aun no sé cómo pasó, ni en qué momento comencé a mirarla como algo más que una amiga pero paso y no pude hacer más que dejarme llevar por ese sentimiento que por ella tenía. Así es la gran Ritsu Tainaka se ha enamorado y nada más y nada menos que de su mejor amiga, Mio.

La verdad nunca pensé en decirle lo que sentía temía que me rechazara y no quisiera verme mas pero fue un accidente el que dio inicio a un gran enredo amoroso.

Fue un una día de verano, recuerdo que ese día teníamos un paseo escolar y esperábamos en el patio mientras nos organizaban, en ese momento discutía con Mio no recuerdo por qué pero ella estaba muy enojada conmigo, para evitar un gran golpe de esos que caracterizaban a mi bella doncella le pedí disculpas he intente darle un beso en la mejilla como cuando éramos niñas, eso siempre la sonrojaba mucho y a mí me divertía pero…

-NO ritsu te dije que no – decía una Mio cruzando los brazos.

-Vale vale Mio pero no te enojes conmigo ¿vale?

-jumm u.u

-¡Eh! Mio… - intentaba la castaña llamar la atención de su mejor amiga.

-Te he dicho que no déjame en paz – levantando el brazo cuando estuvo a punto de darle su gran golpe en la cabeza sintió unos suaves labios que tocaban los suyos.

Se separaron rápidamente y se miraron con asombro.

-Mio perdóname no fue mi intención – cubriendo su cabeza como esperando el impacto del típico golpe en la cabeza pero nunca llego.

-….. – aquella morena no reaccionaba se encontraba en shock.

-¿Mio? –preocupada acercándose a su amiga.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? N-no importa no te preocupes – reaccionando y de una manera indiferente pero algo nerviosa.

-Mio, pero era tu primer beso ¿verdad? Lo siento – un poco triste, pero feliz por haber probado aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

-Sí, pero fue un accidente ¿no? No cuenta así que no te preocupes – dijo Mio muy sonrojada mientras se retiraba con la excusa de que iría al baño.

Mientras Ritsu la veía alejándose rápidamente pensaba "_Este ha sido el mejor accidente del mundo, pero creo que…. Mio…. ¿qué estarás pensando? ¿Porque no me pegaste? ¿Estará enojada?" _estas y muchas preguntas más rondaban por su cabeza en el transcurso del día, fueron al paseo no se vieron mucho porque se encontraban en grupos distintos hasta que llegaron del paseo y decidieron irse juntas a casa.

Ambas no decían nada en el camino, era un silencio incómodo y Ritsu sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba cada segundo que pasaba hasta que decidió romper el silencio pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Mio hablo.

-Oye esta noche ¿comenzamos el trabajo de biología? Recuerda que tenemos que entregarlo el en dos semanas y es muy largo – dijo Mio como si no había pasado nada.

-Ah.. s-si cl-claro, ¿en tu casa?.

-Está bien, pasemos por tu casa buscando tus cosas.

-v-vale _"Mio no ha dicho nada sobre el beso, bueno supongo que está bien, aunque me gustaría poder saber que piensa acerca de eso"_

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en casa de Ritsu y pocos minutos después se encontraban frente a la casa de Mio. Al no ver el auto de sus padres Mio supo que no estaban al entrar encontraron una nota de sus padre que decía _**"Querida hija tu papa y yo salimos de emergencia a un viaje de negocios pero tranquila regresaremos en dos días"**_ ya que sus padres solían viajar mucho a Mio no le preocupó mucho eso y desecho la nota.

-_"¿Estamos solas? Puede que esta sea mi oportunidad, esta noche me le declarare a Mio, Dios ayúdame"._

* * *

**HOLAAAAA...**

**Que les pareció? lo se lo sé es un asco verdad? u.u vamos sean sinceros :( no se guarden nada**

**Acepto críticas buenas malas peores horribles que me hagan llorar y correr con mi mami**

**Bueno espero sus review x_x bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale sé que el primer capítulo no estaba muy bueno :/ bueno realmente era un asco pero espero que este les parezca mejor :s pero bueno júzguenlo ustedes .**

**Como ya saben K-on no me pertenece pero como dicen en mi país, pa lante pss xD**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

_**"Querida hija tu papa y yo salimos de emergencia a un viaje de negocios pero tranquila regresaremos en dos días"**_

**-**_"¿Estamos solas? Puede que esta sea mi oportunidad, esta noche me le declarare a Mio, Dios ayúdame"_

Ritsu se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando la morena entro a la cocina a intentar preparar algo. Cuando de pronto escucho un gran estruendo seguido de un grito, Ritsu salió de su trance y corrió a la cocina para encontrar a Mio sujetando su mano con algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus delicadas mejillas y una olla que al parecer contenía agua caliente en el piso.

-¡MIO! ¿Qué ha sucedido? Tu mano…- Cogió delicadamente su mano y la llego a lavarla para luego aplicarle un medicamento y vendarla

Mio no paraba de llorar pero luego que vendar su mano Ritsu fue a la cocina preparo un té y le dio de beber a Mio.

-¿Estas mejor? – dijo la ambarina dando de beber él te a su amiga con un tono de mucha preocupación

**-**snif* snif*, s-si , gracias Ritsu – aun goteaban algunas lágrimas de sus grises y hermosos ojos

-No te preocupes Mio, siempre estaré aquí para ti – secando sus lágrimas delicadamente, sin duda Mio era la mayor debilidad de Ritsu solo con ver esos hermosos orbes grises cristalizarse su mundo se caía a pedazos y no podía hacer más que rendirse a sus pies.

Sin darse cuenta Ritsu se estaba acercando muy lentamente a Mio, se había perdido en aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba.

-R-ritsu… - Mio estaba empezando a sonrojarse por el repentino acercamiento de su amiga.

-Mio yo… te…

De pronto sonó el teléfono y Mio se paró rápidamente a contestar.

_-"Rayos me perdí en sus ojos, creo que la he asustado, estaba nerviosa ¿verdad? Mio… no puedo aguantar más lo siento pero te quiero solo para mi"_ – ¿quién era?

**-**Nadie, numero equivocado.

**-**"¿_numero equivocado? ¿Es en serio? Vale pero no me rendiré es más_…" he Mio que quieres comer yo me encargare de la cena " _wuajaja con mis habilidades culinarias, que son muy buenas por cierto, conquistare a mi bella Mio"_

-¿Eh? N-no tienes que preocuparte, yo preparare la ce…

Ritsu poso un dedo sobre los labios de Mio, la cual se sonrojo levemente, y le brindo una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

-¿cómo crees que te dejare cocinar con tu mano así de mal? no señorita, solo siéntate y relájate que tu chef personal te prepara algo muy rico – levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria y le brindo otra sonrisa de las suyas.

-v-vale – sonrió y se sentó en el sofá a mirar la tv.

Después de un rato la castaña salió de la cocina con dos platos increíbles, había preparado un pollo al vino tinto entre otros acompañantes y la presentación parecía como de restaurante. Mio quedo sorprendida por como Ritsu había puesto la mesa y ni hablar de aquel platillo que tenía una pinta buenísima, se sentaron a comer y Mio no pudo esperar a probar aquel platillo, sin embargo su mano herida le complicaba el comer y la comida se le caía.

Ritsu rió por lo baja al ver a su amiga un poco torpe así que decidió ayudarla.

**-**Ven acá, vamos di "aahm" – tomo el tenedor y dio de comer a Mio.

-a-aahm! – Mio estaba sonrojada pero contenta por aquel lindo gesto que tenía su mejor amiga- ¡Mmm! Ritsu está delicioso.

-jejeje pues lo hice pensando en ti.

Mio miro un momento a su mejor amiga como tratando de deducir que había querido decir con esas palabras, antes de que Mio pudiera responder….

**-**Mio yo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante… bueno... por lo menos para mí lo es… - dijo la castaña mirando aquellos ojos grises.

-R-Ritsu, yo también debo decirte algo m-muy importante – Mio estaba nerviosa y sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Mio? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede? – Ritsu comenzaba a asustarse.

**-**E-e-es que… tu…

-¿yo? ¿Qué sucede Mio? – cada vez más desesperada.

**-**R-Ritsu… tu… estas…. Me estas lastimando la mano – dijo finalmente la morena destilando algunas lagrimas.

Ritsu había tomado la mano de Mio y la estaba apretando muy fuerte así que la lastimaba, al darse cuenta la solo y se disculpó por aquella torpeza que había cometido.

-ahh Mio lo siento lo siento por favor discúlpame – se sentía muy mal _"todo iba bien y la eche a perder que tonta tonta Ritsu"._

Ambas terminaron de cenar y subieron a la habitación de Mio a terminar el trabajo que tenían pendiente, ya habían pasado unas dos horas y Ritsu se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que declararse a su amada esa noche de ahí no pasaba.

-¡eh! Mio.

-¿qué sucede Ritsu?

**-**Mio, con respecto al beso de esta mañana…

**-**Te dije que no importaba, deja de disculparte – volteo a ver la computadora dándole la espalda a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en la cama con un libro en las manos.

-Lo se Mio pero no quiero olvidarlo…

Mio dejo de escribir y volteo a ver a su amiga que para su sorpresa estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Mio yo…

-Ritsu no, por favor no lo digas – bajando la cabeza.

-De acuerdo no lo diré – tomo la barbilla de Mio subiendo su cara y la beso.

Mio estaba sorprendida no podía reacción, no podía creer que Ritsu, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, la estaba besando en ese momento, pero le ¿gustaba? Mio reacciono y correspondió al beso, Ritsu se alegró y profundizo el beso, Mio tomo a Ritsu por el cuello y entre el beso la empujo haciendo que Ritsu callera en la cama.

-M-mi..- no pudo terminar pues ya tenía a Mio sobre ella besándola una vez más.

-Mio nada, activaste mi interruptor así que ahora hazte responsable –acto seguido volvió a besar a Ritsu cada vez más apasionada.

-"_Interruptor? Wow no conocía esta Mio pero me gusta. Prepárate Mio porque no me voy a contener"_

Ritsu deslizo suavemente su mano por la pierna derecha de Mio sin dejar de besarla, la morena al sentir el tacto de su castaña la presiono más contra su cuerpo y recorría su espalda con sus manos hasta lograr levantar su blusa, quien la ayudo a deshacerse de la indeseable prenda que estorba ayudo a la oji-gris a retirar la suya para luego deshacerse de la falda que aun llevaba Mio.

Ambas quedaron solo en ropa interior hasta que Ritsu no aguanto más tenía que verlos sentirlos en sus manos, así que no espero más y retiro aquel molestoso brasier que le impedía lograr su objetivo.

Mio estaba más roja que un tomate se sentía avergonzada pero no iba a dejarse vencer por Ritsu, en un movimiento rápido quito el brasier de la ambarina y le mostro una sonrisa victoriosa a su amada.

Ritsu recorría con sus labios cada parte del cuerpo de la orbes grises, acompañada de cada roce de sus manos que se paseaban por aquella piel blanca que anhelaba tanto sentir, recorrió cada rincón hasta llegar a su centro una delicada caricia descontrolo a Mio ahogando un gemido en los labios de Ritsu.

-Lo siento Mio… no puedo contenerme más.

-Tonta no te disculpes – dijo Mio muy avergonzada tomando la mano de Ritsu y asegurándola contra su centro.

Ritsu se encontraba muy sorprendida pero no podía esperar más he introdujo un dedo moviéndolo muy suave y lentamente, disfrutaba de cada gesto de la pelinegra cada gemido y movimientos.

Mio comenzaba a arquearse debido a aquel placer que su amada le brindaba, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y sensuales, sus uñas se enterraban cada vez más en la espalda de Ritsu, pero no importaba en ese momento, ese preciso instante era el mejor recuerdo, y por qué no, el más vergonzoso que tendría ambas.

Unos minutos después Mio callo rendida en los brazos de Ritsu, mientras esta solo podía ver aquella sonrisa que tenía su princesa, era tan hermosa frágil e indefensa, el ser más dulce y sin duda tímido que ha conocido pero ella suya, era la mujer que siempre había deseado y ahora la tenía allí entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Mio. Mi Mio, mi dulce princesa, yo siempre te protegeré – le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se quedó dormida abrazando a su amada de ojos grises.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció? x-x vamos sean honestos así la cruda verdad asii sin anestesia**

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas, ya saben buenas malas excelentes peores que me hagan llorar y llamar a mi mami como quieran**

**Cambio y fuera ('-')/**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos o/ bueno aquí probando suerte con este fic a ver que les parece la continuación. lo se lo se soy un desastre u.u pero se hace lo que se puede.

Bueno espero que les guste :s disfrútenlo si

Aaah si k-on no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes pero bueno que tanto unos aquí buscando nuevas ideas no? xD

* * *

Era la mañana del sábado y dos cuerpos totalmente desnudos reposaban plácidamente en aquella cama que había sido el único testigo de ese amor inundado de pasión y lujuria.  
La ambarina abrió pesadamente sus ojos, tardo unos segundos en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, sin embargo ese olor tan exquisito que la embriagaba y la transportaba a un mundo distinto a la realidad donde solo existía ella y esa hermosa doncella portadora de aquel olor tan divino. Miro a su amada y se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la noche anterior.

_"Se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme. Mmm vaya que es tarde, no quiero despertarla por lo menos no aun, vale es hora del desayuno" _

La castaña salió de la habitación intentando no despertar a su amada y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un desayuno especial.  
Minutos más tarde, al no sentir la presencia de esa fuente de calor tan reconfortante, Mio despertó y al no encontrarse con la ambarina imagino que todo había sido un sueño, y vaya sueño.

Mm creo que todo ha sido un sueño... Ritsu... P-pero... Estoy d-de-des-nu-nu-da? - estaba roja a mas no poner, se cubrió completamente con las sábanas y pensó - _"¿No fue un sueños? ¿P-pero donde esta Ritsu?"_

En ese momento entro la castaña con nada más que un delantal que apenas cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo con una bandeja en sus manos donde llevaba un desayuno completo, un omelet con un Te Amo en salsa de tomate, con algunos pulpitos hechos con salchichas, 2 rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja.

-¡Oh! Ya estas despierta, creo que llegue tarde - dijo la chica de orbes dorados sentándose al pie de la cama.

-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? - intrigada y muy avergonzada, no dejaba de mira de arriba abajo a la castaña, se sonrojaba con cada parte que mostraba el muy bien definido cuerpo de la ambarina. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por la Ritsu claro está.

-Para despertarte como es debido. Buenos días amor - dijo Ritsu dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Mio

-R-Ritsu lo siento pero no puedo... no puedo hacer esto... - Mio salió corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en el baño llorando a mares_.-"Ritsu perdóname, te amo pero no podemos estar juntas"_

-¡¿Mio?! ¡Mio! Por favor abre la puerta, ¿que sucede? ¡Mio me escuchas? –la baterista golpeaba eufóricamente la puerta, sentía una gran desesperación.

-¡DEJAME SOLA, SOLO VETE RITSU VETEE! ESTO SOLO FUE UN ERROR YO…yo no te amo – No paraba de llorar y aunque sentía que moría con cada palabra era lo mejor, o eso pensaba ella.

Se escuchó un rotundo silencio, después de unos largos minutos se escuchó un gran golpe en la puerta, Mio salto del susto.

**-¿**R-Ritsu? - la bajista se estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando….

**-**No pienso dejarte… MIO YO TE AMO!

**-**NOO Ritsu vete no quiero verte, vete, vete vetee – repetía una y otra vez mientras aquellas lagrimas no tenían intenciones de parar.

**-**TE DIJE QUE NOO – Ritsu golpeo la puerta, cosa que asusto a la peli negra dejándola perpleja- Mio sal de ahí… -esta no respondía - Mio….. Por favor….

La ambarina al no escuchar nada la invadió un gran sentimiento de preocupación.

**-¡**MIO! ¿Qué pasa? MIO! – La castaña no aguanto más y grito- ¡APÁRTATE DE LA PUERTA!-seguidamente pateo la puerta con tal fuerza que la misma termino desplomada en el suelo, dejando ver a una Mio muy asustada e impactada por aquella acción de la ambarina.

Mio no paraba de llorar, se encontraba en posición fetal en un rincón del baño, la castaña se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo, Mio forcejeo un poco gritando que la soltara pero Ritsu la abrazo aún más fuerte, la peli negra termino aceptando aquel abrazo que le brindaba tranquilidad y paz, llorando aun con más fuerza entre los brazos de su amada.

La castaña tomo el rostro de la morena levantándolo ligeramente, se acercó lentamente y le dio un tierno beso en los ojos.

**-**Mio, perdóname. Si hice algo que te molesto, si te he hecho daño, perdóname Mio por favor… - limpio con los dedos los restos de aquellas lágrimas y volvió a hablar- Si te sentiste obligada perdóname, pero por favor Mio no me pidas que me aleje de ti te lo suplico, si he de suprimir este sent… - la castaña no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que la morena la está besando, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Ritsu sin embargo esta correspondió gustosa a tal gesto.

**-¡**TONTA! Ritsu te amo…. Pero…. N-no podemos….

**-¿**por qué? Si nos amamos, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntas?... ¿Mio? – Ritsu sintió la cálida mano de Mio en su mejilla.

**-**lo siento Ritsu, no soportaría que me alejaran de ti… no quiero… no puedo…

**-**tus padres… ellos… ellos no lo aceptaran ¿verdad? – Mio bajo la mirada- pero..

**-**no hay caso, ellos nunca aceptaran que tú y yo estemos juntas – Mio se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación, pero antes de salir del cuarto de baño, sin mirar a Ritsu, dijo – Sera mejor que te vayas…

Ritsu se quedó en silencio tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa de los Akiyama mientras, Mio la observaba alejarse hasta que esta desapareció de su campo visual, organizo sus cosas, observo aquel desayuno ya frió sobre su cama "Te Amo" un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, no podía dejarlo así, no podía terminar cuando apenas comenzaba. Cogió su celular y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada principal, abrió la puerta y allí estaba…

**-**Yo….es que… - dijeron ambas al unisono mirandose como cediendo la palabra una a la otra.

**-**Ritsu yo…

**-**Lo siento - se adelanto la castaña cortando a la morena quien la miraba con sorpresa.

**-**eh? N-no te disculpes.

**-**no Mio de verdad, lo siento, yo… no supe comprender tus sentimientos en ese momento de verdad no quiero perderte.

**-**Ritsu... – Mio se acercó lentamente a la ambarina quien solo la miraba fijamente- Ritsu… no quiero alejarme de ti… y-yo… yo te amo- sellando aquellas palabras con un dulce beso en los labios que duro pocos segundos- quiero que seas mía… solo mía – otro beso, tras otro y otro.

Sin darse cuenta, ambas se encontraban en el sofá, la ambarina, presa de los labios de su amada, sentía que caía cada vez más en la tentación de hacerla suya una vez más, de revivir cada uno de los sucesos de la noche anterior pero…

**-**M-Mio…*beso* Mio espera… *beso* espera por favor espera… Mio tu padres?

La peli negra bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, un suspiro se escapo

**-**si tan solo fuese un chico, todo sería más sencillo… - opino la castaña dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

**-**¿un chico? Un chico… ¡UN CHICO! – grito la morena levantándose del sofá muy emociona, Ritsu la miraba extrañada no comprendía absolutamente nada- eso es Ritsu un chico.

**-**eeh? Mio? De que hablas?

**-**si te presento a mis padre como mi ''Novio'' no habrá problema – dijo mio emocionada

**-¡**si si claro! excelente es maravilloso claro pero no olvidas que no soy un chico? – la ambarina auto-presentaba su cuerpo como haciendo notar que era una chica, y vaya que lo era.

**-**eso ya lo sé -.-" pero podemos hacerles creer que lo eres, y conozco a la persona perfecta que nos ayudara cumplir esta misión no tan imposible.

La peli negra tomo de la mano a Ritsu y salieron de la casa, rumbo a sabrá Mio donde. Ritsu intrigada preguntaba una y otra vez a su amada a donde se dirigían sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraban frente a una gran mansión, muy lujosa y además muy familiar.

**-¿**Mugi? ¿Que hacemos en casa de Mugi? - decia algo confundida la ojis-dorados.

**-**ya verás lo espera un poco – le dio un pequeño beso y llamaron a la puerta, unos segundos después un hombre mayor que vestía un elegante smoking negro les abrió las puertas.

**-!**oh! Pero si son las amigas de la señorita Tsumugi, adelante. - les hacia una invitacion con la mano aquel mayordomo viejo y elegante.

Las chicas entraron a la gran misión y esperaron algunos minutos en una, nada modesta, sala de estar, cuando de pronto la tan esperada hizo de su presencia.

**-**que sorpresa chicas que ¿hacen aquí?

**-**Mugi necesitamos tu ayuda - decía Mio con una mirada suplicante.

-Claro en lo que gusten, solo díganme será un placer ayudarlos.

**-**veras Mugi, queríamos que nos ayudaras a transformar a Ritsu en un chico.

**-¿**en un chico? – dijeron ambas chicas, sin embargo el tono de Ritsu era más bien de un asombro liado a miedo, por otro lado el de Mugi era más a emoción y alegría.

* * *

Bueno que les pareció? vamos dígamelo todooo sin contemplación ni anestesia :s

vamos acepto cualquier tipo de critica buenas malas peores terribles que me hagan llorar y decir mami mami waaaa snif* snif*

vale Kmacho fuera (-'_'-)/


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola x_x si se que me tarde mucho pero es que me trabe y también ustedes saben no? el tiempo y eso bueno aqui el 4 capi no se lo veo algo chimbo pero a ver que les parece sin mas nada que decir disfrútenlo

a si k-on no me pertenece ni sus personajes pero bueno se hace lo que se puede...

* * *

Aquella mañana en otra parte del mundo…. No mentira en otra parte de la ciudad, dormía plácidamente una castaña abrazada a su guitarra, en toda la habitación solo se escuchaban el pasar de los autos y uno que otro murmuro de la joven.

-..nya… eres muy linda Azu-nyan…jeje - murmura aquella infantil castaña aun placidamente dormida.

**-**Yui… ¡ey! Despierta por favor vamos… - una dulce voz se escuchaba a lo lejos

**-**un ratio mas Ui…

**-**Yui-sempai por favor despierta- aquella voz se hacía cada vez más insistente

**-¿**Azu-nyan? – la castaña intento abrir un poco sus ojos para distinguir esa figura que veía un poco borrosa- ooh Azu-nyan que sueño más lindo- tomo a su kohai del cuello y la atrajo a ella para sellar la distancia con un beso, seguidamente se volvió a quedar dormida dejando a la pobre Azusa sorprendida y algo atontada.

**-**Y-Y-Yui-sempai p-por favor despierte llegaremos tarde…

La castaña se cubrió con la sabana y dijo:

**-**solo si me das un besito de buenos días

**-**beso de buenos días? Pero si usted ya…

**-**pero quiero que me lo des tu – mostró su rostro y le brindo una sonrisa un poco tonta.

**-***suspiro* vale está bien… - sonrojada a más no poder se acerco a su sempai y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, breve pero dulce – vale yui-sempai va…

**-**no no no, te he dicho que no me llames sempai, no es así mi ¿gatita?

-V-vale lo siento… Y-Yui

**-**así me gusta, bien vamos tenemos una cita ¿no es así? – la alegría y la emoción era algo que simplemente esta castaña no podía ocultar mientras que la morena solo asintió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Una hora después ambas chicas salían de la casa rumbo al centro comercial, visitaron algunas tiendas incluyendo la de música probaron algunas guitarras nuevas para luego ir a almorzar.

**-¡**aah! Azu-nyan.. eto pues tengo algo para ti, es solo un pequeño detalle ya sabes por nuestro aniversario de un año – su cara se encontraba mas roja que un tomate, saco una pequeña caja negra con un hermoso moño rojo y se lo entrego a su gatita.

**-**wow Yui es precioso – era una cadena con una guitarra igual a la de Azusa pero plateada como dije- gracias Yui, eeh ¿me ayudas?

**-**claro claro – coloco la cadena y sin darse cuenta paseo su dedo por el cuello de su gatita haciendo que esta diera un pequeño brinco – ah lo siento Azu-nyan me deje llevar – decía la castaña algo sonrojada.

**-**n-no te preocupes Yui – aun mas sonrojada que la castaña- b-bueno y ¿a donde quieres ir ahora?

-mm bueno aún es temprano para…. Eeh que te parece el parque de diversiones?

_-"¿Muy temprano? ¿Para qué?" _vale entonces el parque de diversiones será

Llegaron al parque se montaron en todos los aparatos, incluso entraron a la casa encantada y Azusa se asusto tanto que no soltaba a su infantil sempai. La noche empezaba a caer, las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse y algunos negocios a cerrar.

**-**Mmm parece que está oscureciendo, será mejor regresar a casa ¿no crees Yui? –miro a su sempai que se encontraba un poco pensativa y parecía no escuchar- ¿Yui?

**-**oye Azu-nyan quisiera llevarte a un lugar antes de volver a casa, ¿que dices? – sin esperar respuesta tomo a la pequeña de la mano y arranco a correr quien sabe a dónde.

**-¿**eh? – la pequeña de coletas asombrada y ahora siendo arrastrada no tuvo otra opción que seguirla.

Minutos después se encontraban en la entrada de un parque donde Yui le pidió a su gatita que se colocara una venda y que por nada del mundo tratara de espiar, la kohai cumplió la petición de tu sempai y esta la guio entre lo que parecía un pequeño bosque hasta que llego a un acantilado con vista a la ciudad, quito la venda que cubría los hermosos ojos de la gatita, que ahora se encontraba con tal asombro que es imposible describir.

**-**sorpresa – decía mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Azusa por detrás y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla

-no tenia palabras aquella vista era simplemente hermosa, dirigió su mirada a su sempai y dijo- Yui... Esto es hermoso gracias.

**-**aun no has visto nada solo observa – acto seguido se escucho un gran estruendo, cohetes reventaban en el cielo vistiéndolo con hermosas luces de colores – te amo Azusa – la castaña beso a la gatita finalizando así aquel día tan especial.

_**...Mientras en la mansión Kotobuki…**_

**-**Ritsu quédate quieta - decia una rubia muy inquieta.

**-**e-espera que harás con eso?

**-**vamos Ritsu quédate tranquila sabemos lo que hacemos- la morena la sujetaba de la mano con fuerza pra que no escapara.

**-**que saben lo que hacen? No no no espera aaah…

_**…10 minutos más tarde…**_

**-**listo te queda genial - dijo Mugi con una sonrisa.

**-**la verdad es que si te sienta muy bien - aporto la morena.

-se atrevieron a cortar mi cabello -.-'' es que si no fuera porque te amo Mio te juro que las mato.

-pero si has quedado genial vamos mira – mostrándola un espejo

**-**wow la verdad es que si, pero luego como haré para visitarte como ¿"Ritsu"? supongo que tu mama se dará cuenta ¿no? Además mi color de ojos con el cabello y todo eso es como muy fácil de reconocer y mas tu madre que es bastante detallista

**-**mm si es cierto… Mugi ¿que dices?

**-**mmm… bueno con el cabellos puedes solo decir que lo recortaste un poco y con la diadema no se nota la diferencia pero los ojos…. oh ya se con esto resolveremos.

**-¿**lentillas? - dijo extrañada Ritsu.

**-**ooh son lentes de contacto podemos cambiar tu color de ojos, y ya que no tienen aumento podrás ver perfectamente, mmm a ver, ¿que tal verdes?

**-**mmm. Ritsu... Desvístete por favor. - dijo la rubia un poco inoportuna.

-¿COMOO? - gritaba aquella pareja con los ojos abierto a mas no poder.

**-**jaja no se alarmen es que veras Mio, como ya te habrás dado cuenta Ritsu tienes sus dotes los cuales un chico, claro está, no tiene debemos ocultarlos con algunas vendas.

**_….Varios minutos después (y forcejes de Ritsu también)…._**

**-**listo – dijeron Mugi yMio ambas con el pulgar arriba en señal de victoria

**-**oh esperen falta algo – decía la rubia, saco una media y mete muchas otras medias dentro y un bóxer de hombre – toma ponte estos bóxers y mete esta media dentro así parecerás mas un chico.

**-**ah? Y esto como me hará mas chico?

**-**ooh, claro por eso… ya sabes Ritsu "eso" – la morena cubría su rostro con sus manos para ocultar su rubor mientras señalaba con la mirada la parte baja de Ritsu.

**-**eeeeh? Ni hablar no señora no pienso hacer eso no meteré esa cosa en mi pantalón no no no

**_… 2 minutos más tarde…_**

**-**joder, de acuerdo supongo que es todo.

**-**jajaja te vez genial Ritsu pareces un chico de verdad, mm ahora debes inventar un nombre.

**-**mm que tal Riku? - dijo Mio aportando la primera idea que tuvo.

**-**noo así se llamaba un primo que estuvo en la cárcel - opto por decir la castaña.

-tu primo estuvo en la cárcel? –asombrada

-no realmente solo que no me gusta ese nombre –decía mientras sacaba la lengua y rascaba su nuca.

-Baka -.-, bueno entonces cual será tu nombre?

-¡oh! ¡oh! que tal Light Yagami? - decía la baterista con mucha emoción.

**-**yaga… ¿ese no es el nombre de un personaje anime? Ya saben ese el de la libreta - decia Mugi destapando un lado secreto.

-pues si muy buen anime no? - aporto la morena.

**-**si fue genial así cuando el shini… - comenzó Ritsu a desviarse del tema como siempre.

-oye nos estamos saliendo del tema.

**-**Que tal Kei? - dejo la tecladista quien no prestaba mucha atención.

-mm me gusta- dijo mio.

**-**vale Kei será.

En ese momento se escucho una voz muy familiar a lo lejos

**-**Oye amor ¿cuando regresaras a la cama conmigo? – sono una voz muy seductora.

-¿que esa no es Sawa-chan? – dijo una curiosa Mio dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

**-**ah.. eh e-es que b-bueno aah….- la rubia solo balbuceaba sin saber que decir.

**-**jijiji Mugi-chan, tienes una aventura con nuestra profesora ¿no es así? – decía la ambarina de manera picara y acorralando a la pobre Mugi que no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

**-**Ups bueno será mejor que nos vayamos mis padres regresaran mañana así que debo limpiar la casa, Ritsu ¿me ayudas?

-claro, adiós Mugi mándela mis saludos a Sawa-chan – le pico el ojo y tomo a la morena de la mano para salir de dicha mansión.

**-**oye amor que sucede te estaba esperando en la cama. - dijo la profesora saliendo de la habitación.

-aah? Es que Mio y Ritsu vinieron a pedirme un poco de ayuda, por cierto Ritsu te manda saludos.

**-¿**ayuda? ¿Y para qué?

**-**para convertir a Ritsu en chico y presentarla ante los padres de Mio como su "novio"

**-**mm bueno supongo que se dieron cuenta ¿no?…

**-**pues si como no con ese seductor llamado – dicho esto beso sus labios y la condujo a la cama.

**-**eh? No yo decía de sus sentimientos, que ya se dieron cuenta que se amaban, bueno ¿que tal si tu y yo retomamos nuestra pequeña aventura? – abalanzándose sobre su alumna y ahora amante para comérsela a besos.

Mio y Ritsu se dirigían a la casa de la morena, hablaban de cada tema un poco como de costumbre y poco tiempo después ya podían ver no muy lejos su destino, la noche comenzaba a caer poco a poco, el sol se escondía tras aquellos edificios que a lo lejos se apreciaban y la luna hacia su aparición brindando una luz tenua y hermosa.

**-**aah no me quite el disfraz, bueno que se le hará oye Mio ¿puedo quedarme a dormir? – decía la castaña pícaramente mientras se acercaba a la morena.

**-**claro me encantaría que te quedaras – abrazo a la castaña la cual le robo un beso inesperado- eh Ritsu, pero estamos en la calle

**-**tranquila Mio recuerda que ahora estoy disfrazada de chico no hay ningún problema –la ambarina le pico el ojo y le dio otro pequeño beso.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaban en la casa y Ritsu subió a la habitación de Mio a cambiarse para luego ayudar a su amada a preparar una cena exquisita. Comieron juntas parecían una pareja de recién casados, vieron una película para por fin dormir juntas después de un largo y ajetreado día.

A la mañana siguiente Mio despertó al escuchar el sonido del auto de sus padres despertó a Ritsu rápidamente ordenaron el cuarto y bajaron a recibir a los señores Akiyama.

**-**hija ya estamos aquí - dijo el Sr Akiyama abrazando a su hija.

**-**hola papa mama que tal el viaje?

**-**uff un tanto alocado pero todo bien hija, ¡oh! Ricchan ¿como estas? Estoy segura que Mio te obligo a acompañarla ya que estaba sola ¿no? Jaja - decia la madre con una sonrisa.

**-**Mama…. –la morena se sonrojo levemente

**-**jejeje no hay problema Sra. Akiyama para mi es todo un placer, bueno creo que me iré a casa

**-¡**oh Ricchan por favor quédate a cenar, con tantas molestias que has de pasar con nuestra hija porque no?

**-**v-vale está bien.

Todos comieron y charlaron en la mesa, pues era cierto que Ritsu era como otra hija de los señores Akiyama. Después de compartir un buen rato, finalmente Ritsu se fue a su casa y algunos metros después de la casa de su amada recibió un mensaje de Mio.

**-Mañana haremos la presentación a mis padres yo te escribo-**

**-**mama, papa quiero decirles algo - se atrevió a decir la morena.

**-**si dinos hija ¿que sucede? - pregunto algo intrigado su padre.

-pues verán hay un chico que me gusta y yo le gusto a e-el y q-quisiera presentárselos – la pelinegra se encontraba mas roja que nunca y muy nerviosa esperando la reacción de sus padres.

**-¿**un chico? ¡Wow! claro claro es mas mañana mismo, preparare una deliciosa cena así que invítalo. - decía muy contenta su madre abrazando a su hija cariñosamente.

**-**mm asi que mi linda niñita se ha enamorado vaya vaya de acuerdo conozcamos al afortunado. –le brindo una cálida sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su mujer y a su hija

La oji-gris estaba muy contenta pero los nervios no desaparecían, subió rápidamente a su habitación y envió un mensaje a su amada **– ya está todo listo te espero mañana a las 6 p.m se puntual. P.D: Te amo "kei"-**

Eran las 5:59 p.m y Ritsu, perdón, Kei toco el timbre, y Mio abrió rápidamente

**-**vamos pasa están esperando en la sala- tomo de la mano a Kei y se dirigió a sus padres- Mama, Papa… el es Kei…

* * *

bueno que les pareció? acepto cualquier tipo de criticas buenas malas de esas que te haces llorar de felicidad y de tristeza también :D

un saludo espero que les haya gustado nos vemos

('-')/


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos bueno paso por aquí rapidito x_x**

**K-on n ¿o me pertenece ni sus personajes pero ese pan tostado al lado de laptop si . vale vale disfruten**

* * *

**-**mama papá él es Kei.

Un chico un poco más alto que Mio, de ojos verdes, tez blanca y sonrisa encantadora; vestía con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca de mangas largas acompañado de un chaleco negro.

**-**es un placer conocerlos. , soy Maksuda Kei.

**-**"ese cabello... Y su sonrisa, se pare a..." - pensaba la Sra mirando al chico de pies a cabeza.

-así que tú eres el chico que está pretendiendo a mi pequeñita no? - Decía su padre extendiendo la mano para saludarlo con cierto tono de agresividad.

Sin embargo Ritsu conocía muy bien al Sr Akiyama así que sabía que ese carácter sólo salía a la luz cuando se trataba de su hija, fuera de eso era un señor muy agradable y dócil claro siempre y cuando no lo irritaran.

Ritsu tomó su mano con firmeza, le brindó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y contesto:

-así es señor - de repente sintió un pequeño jalón que la atrajo al Sr Akiyama

**-**si te atreves a tocar a mi hija estás muerto, y si le rompes el corazón espero que corras bien duro porque no sólo te mataré sino que te haré sufrir mientras lo hago - se alejó antes de que su mujer e hija se fijarán y dijo con una sonrisa - es un placer conocerte Kei.

_-"esta será una larga noche"_ - se acercó a la mamá de Mío y tomó su mano - es un placer conocerla al fin mi señora, Mio me ha hablado mucho de usted - beso su mano como todo un príncipe y le brindó una sonrisa, esto hizo que la Sra. se sonrojara a más no poder dejándola casi sin habla.

**-¡**oh jaja que chico tan educado y encantador jeje el placer es todo mío, bueno bueno la comida está casi lista así que ponte cómodo.

-si me lo permite me gustaría ayudarla en algo. - se ofreció Kei dispuesto a todo.

-oh no no para nada hoy eres nuestro invitado.

**-**no por favor insisto.

**-**mm bueno está bien ¿por que no ayudas a Mio a poner la mesa?

**-**será un placer. - termino el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

Una hora después ya habían terminado de cenar y Mio hacia la limpieza con su madre mientras que el Sr Akiyama había llevado a Kei al patio trasero.

-dime chico ¿que edad tienes?

**-**17 años señor. - contesto el castaño muy seguro.

-mm vives con tus padres imagino.

_-"si le digo que si querrá conocerlos"_ – guardo silencio unos segundos ideando rápidamente una mentira convencible y dijo - vivo sólo, mis padres viven en... Inglaterra - inmediatamente la expresión del Sr cambio a una que demostraba desconfianza y quizás algo de disgusto - ellos... Trabajaban muy duro y les dieron un ascenso con la condición de que vivieran en Inglaterra sin embargo yo no quería irme puesto que un bello ángel me lo impedía - dijo con una sonrisa, que aunque todo haya sido mentira parecía muy sincera - así que les pedí quedarme con la condición de que me mantendría sólo, conseguí trabajo y pues estoy viviendo en un pequeño departamento en el centro.

El señor cambio totalmente su expresión a una comprensiva, puesto que más nadie que él sabía que era trabajar de joven para sustentarse, posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico y dijo:

-pareces un buen chico, yo sé lo que es pasar trabajo de chico, trabajar y estudiar a la vez para auto superarse y llegar a ser grande y exitoso, bueno en este momento te doy el permiso para estar con mi hija, pero primero debes prometerme que cuidaras a mi hija, no permitirán que nada ni nadie le haga daño y sobre todo - cambio su expresión a una amenazadora - que no la tocaras hasta el matrimonio ni le romperás el corazón - cambio de expresión nuevamente a una amable - estamos?

-s-si señor se lo prometo "de la que me he salvado, ahora sólo tengo que tener cuidado con la Sra. Akiyama"

**-**bien, entremos ya está pegando el frío.

**-**¡oh! Kei, justo ahora hablaba con Mio sobre ti ^.^ - dijo la mama de la morena.

La Pelinegra se encontraba roja a más no poder cosa que le pareció sospechoso a Kei sin embargo no le prestó atención y pregunto:

**-**no me diga, ¿me necesita para algo tal vez?

**-**no no para nada, tranquilo. - Dijo con una sonrisa muy pícara.

**-**mm, y entonces?

**-**no pues nada, cosas de chicas. - Le picó el ojo y se dirigió donde su esposo - bueno nosotros nos iremos a dormir, no se queden hasta tarde, las calles no son muy seguras Kei - jalaba a su esposo básicamente obligado.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Que piensas dejarlos so... - Antes de terminar la frase su esposa le había propinado un pellizco - buenas noches y no se diviertan mucho.

Finalmente los padres de Mio se retiraron y ambas se recostaron en el sofá donde Ritsu soltó un gran suspiro Mio le dio un dulce beso a su amada y sin alejarse mucho le dijo

**-**lo hiciste muy bien mi amor - felicito la bajista dandole otro beso y otro más.

**-**y ¿ahora que hacemos mi reina?

**-¿**c-como que que h-hacemos? Mis papas están aquí Ritsu no podemos hacer nada, si nos descubren papá va a...

**-**ya va ¿qué? No Mio yo me refiero a nuestra relación y tus padres.

-ah jeje claro claro - murmuro la morena avergonzada.

**-**mmju que estabas pensando? Jajaja eres una mal pensada.

**-**Ritsu baka - sus mejillas se colocaban fácilmente y al verse descubierta con tales pensamientos más rápida era la reacción.

-jajaja vale lo siento. Entonces? Que haremos? Seguiré siendo un chico? Que haremos si nos descubren?

-... No lo sé... - Bajo la cabeza y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, de repente sintió las manos cálidas de Ritsu y subió lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante.

-lo siento no debí preguntar lo obvio, estaremos juntas, no permitiré que nada nos separe, de acuerdo?

-está bien - le brindó una sonrisa para luego compartir un dulce beso - te amo Ritsu.

-yo te amo más – decía la ambarina con cierta picardía.

Con tanta cursilería no se habían percatado de que alguien bajaba las escaleras y en pleno beso el Sr Akiyama los interrumpió fingiendo aclarar su garganta, cosa que tomó pe sorpresa a las chicas.

**-**eh papa nosotros sólo...

-ya es tarde tendrán mucho tiempo para eso. - dijo el señor con mirada seria.

-tu padre tiene razón será mejor que me retiré.

-v-vale te acompañó a la puerta.

El Sr Akiyama se fue a su cuarto de nuevo no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a su hija y de despedirse de su ahora yerno.

-jaja eso estuvo cerca. - decia Ritsu en tono burlon.

**-**mucho realmente, bueno ¿te veré mañana?

**-**claro, cuando quieras mi dulce doncella - beso su mano y le guiño el ojo.

-la morena esta muy sonrojada - jeje tonta yo te llamó - le dio un tierno beso y Ritsu salió de la residencia para dirigirse a su casa, sin embargo a mitad de camino recordó algo de mucha importancia así que sacó su teléfono y envío un mensaje.

Mientras que Mio subió a su habitación y se hecho en su cama, en eso residió un mensaje de Ritsu.

"_**casi lo olvido... De que hablaron tu mamá y tú en la cocina?"**_

Mio no pudo evitar sonrojarse recordar aquel momento.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**eh Mio - llamo la sra. Akiyama a su hija - dime algo, ya han... Ya sabes...

**-¿**aah? ¿D-de que e-estás hablando mamá? - los colores subian lentamente por las mejillas de la morena.

-ya sabes hija, ESO, ¿ya estuvieron juntos? Anda dime te prometo que no le diré nada a tu padre.

-aah eh bueno es que...

-jajaja tranquila tranquila no preguntaré más, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí en lo que desees, yo aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes y te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras hacer - esto último lo dijo muy pero muy bajo casi inaudible para que Mio no lo escuchará.

-mm gracias mama.

-no hay por qué hija - le brindó una sonrisa y siguió con la limpieza - yyy entonces ¿qué tal?

-!MAMAA! - colorada a más no poder.

-jajaja bueno bueno... ¿Pero besa bien?

**-**si - dijo la ojigris por lo bajo agachado la cara como para esconder su vergüenza. En eso entraron el Sr Akiyama y Kei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin flashback**

"_**eh nada nada, sólo eran tonterías de mi madre, buenas noches amor descansa, te veré mañana... Te amo :$"**_

_-" todo ha salido muy bien, pero... Cuánto durará esta gran mentira" - penso Mio muy preocupada._

La morena paso parte de la noche dándole vueltas al asunto hasta quedarse dormida, mientras que en la casa de los Tainaka un joven de cabello castaño esperaba en el sofá, algo atemorizado, a su hermana cuando sintió que la puerta principal se abría dejando ver a un Joven alto lo que asustó más al pequeño puesto que, aparte de él, el único hombre en la casa era su padre y esté se encontraba de viajes, así que tomó un bate de béisbol y se acercó lentamente al "sujeto" cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo...

-SATOSHI NOO ESPERA SOY YO - decía la ambarina desesperada usando sus manos como escudo.

-¿once-chan? ¿Eres tú? - Bajo el bate lentamente pero sin bajar completamente la guardia.

-pues claro que soy yo, quien más podría ser?

-onee-chaaan waa onee-chan estaba muy asustado, donde estabas - el chico abrazaba a su hermana lo más fuerte que podía y no paraba de llorar.

-ya ya tranquilo, ¿estas sólo? ¿Donde esta mamá?

-n-no se *snif llegue a casa y no había nadie *snif

-vale vamos a dormir ya es tarde, no te preocupes estoy aquí.

-está bien *snif onee-chan, ¿por qué pareces un chico?

-¿ahh? ¿Esto? Eh bueno es que... Estaba en... En una fiesta de disfraces en casa de Mugi y fui disfrazada de chico je-jeje - se rascaba la nuca para disimular un poco.

-¡oh! te quedan genial, no te había reconocido.

_- _jejeje_ "ufff me estoy volviendo una experta en inventar mentiras rápidas pero bueno"_ vale vamos a acostarnos te dejaré dormir conmigo.

Los dos castaños se recostaron y no tardo mucho para que el menor callera rendido, sin embargo la mayor aun le daba vueltas a ciertas cosas con respecto a su relación un poco clandestina, poco a poco sus ojos ganaban peso, en ese momento vibro su teléfono, un nuevo mensaje:

**-**_"Mugi? Que querrá a esta hora?"._

"_**hola chicas, disculpen la hora pero es que estoy súper emocionada, verán por fin logre conseguir la cabaña grande en la playa así que mañana nos iremos de campamento, las veré a las 5:00 a.m. en la estación del tren . nos vemos mañanas. Buenas noche a todas:*"**_

-_"a las 5? Es en serio? Bueno después de un día como el de hoy no me cae mal un descansito mejor me levanto a preparar las cosas"._

* * *

hola chicos x_x como van?

si lo se estuvo horrible :( y tarde en subirlo porque me llevaron a un pueblo donde no hay Internet o.O y solo tenia mi teléfono para escribir y no tenia mucho tiempo tampoco :(

pero les prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mejor " EL CAMPAMENTO DE ""ENTRENAMIENTO""" jaja bueno ya estoy trabajando en el pero tal vez tarde un poco.

bueno acepto cualquier sugerencia incluso si desean matarme por tan pésimo cap :(

hasta otra o/


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos ¿como van? pues tenia un buen rato libre después de tanto tiempo y me dio chance de terminar este cap espero que les guste...**

**antes de comenzar le queria agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y ****sugerencia. IZRAILL de verdad muchas gracias por tu consejo no tenia idea de verdad aun estoy nueva en esto de escribir, no es precisamente lo mio, creo que se da mejor el dibujo jeje pero de verdad muchas gracias.**

**bueno ya saben K-on no me pertenece ni sus personajes pero la historia si wujajaj bueno aquí se los dejo sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 6.**

* * *

**5 am - estación del tren.**

Cuatro chicas se encontraban reunidas en algún lugar de esa gran estación todas impacientes con sus instrumentos y equipajes, hablaban de que era lo primero que harían mientras esperaban a su retrasada amiga y a su profesora que se encargaría de ir a buscarla, de pronto pudieron localizar una chica muy animada quien corría hacia ellas con una guitarra en su espalda y una pequeña maleta a arrastrar y más atrás una mujer más grande a paso más calmado.

-¡CHICAS! - Gritaba animadamente Yui corriendo donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-Yui-sempai llega tarde - le regañaba la menor de todas.

-¿Sempai? - Pregunto la cabeza hueca mirando a su gatita de manera desaprobatoria, mientras que la pequeña morena se sonrojada bajando la mirada - vamos Azu-nya ¿qué te he dicho?.

Las demás chicas miraban intrigadas aquella escena donde Yui esta ¿sería?

-L-lo siento Y-Yui... - Aún no se acostumbraba a llamarla por su nombre sin el Sempai pero era una petición de su amada cabeza hueca así que prefería complacerla aunque sea en ese pequeño detalle.

-Así está mejor, mi bella gatita - acto seguido se acercó a ella y sin prestar atención a todas las miradas que recaían en ambas le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, ¿cuándo pasó eso? ¿Cómo fue? Miles de preguntas pasaban por la mente de las chicas sin embargo ninguna pudo decir algo, estaban atónitas claro hasta que escucharon el aplauso emocionado de Mugi quien tenía su carita de fantasía yuri.

Azusa estaba más roja que nunca tomando la mano de Yui y tratando de esconderse tras ella, Yui después de un rato se percató de la situación brindándoles una sonrisa atontada a las chicas mientras que con una mano se marcaba la mejilla.

-creo que estas dos tórtolas tiene algo que contarnos ¿no es así Yui? - Decía una burlona Ritsu.

-Jeje pues sí, Azu-nya y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un año - dijo finalmente la castaña.

-¡¿HACE UN AÑO?! - dijeron todas al unísono - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? - Las chicas tenían millones de preguntas para la no tan nueva pareja sin embargo su profesora les rompió el encanto aclarando su garganta para llamar su atención.

-Si si todas queremos saber cómo fue pero creo que el tren nos dejará si no nos apresuramos - dijo Sawa-chan señalando el tren que ya casi cerraba sus puerta.

Las chicas corrieron hasta entrar todas en el tren ya aliviados de haber llegado a tiempo se dirigieron a sus asientos ya allí Mugi hablo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue? - Dijo dirigiéndose a la Pareja ya descubierta.

-A si, fue después del concurso de bandas del año pasado cuando fuimos a aquel karaoke a celebrar ¿recuerdan? - Dijo Yui muy contenta.

-¿el concurso? Si es cierto de la nada ambas habían desaparecido - dijo la bajista.

-Pues sí, Azu-nya salió y me pidió que nos encontráramos en los baños y una vez ahí ella me besó sin aviso y luego...

-¡Aaah!... Yui n-no hay necesidad de contarles eso - dijo la pequeña de coletas tan sonrojada que parecía que echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Ooh! Nakano no sabía que eras tan traviesa jajaja - se burló una castaña que no tardó en recibir un golpe en la cabeza de su mejor amiga y ahora novia - mou Mio-chuan porque eres tan mala con tu querido Kei-kun?

-b-Baka deja de decir tonterías.

-Kei-kun? Mio-sempai quien es Kei-kun?

-eh eto pss...

-soy yo... O bueno un segundo yo... Mejor dicho yo pero siendo otra persona... Pero no como si fuera otra persona sino...

-jajaja Ricchan ya entendimos, la casa está en que Mio-chan y yo hemos convertido a Ricchan en un chico para presentarlo a los padres de Mio como su "novio", a si por cierto chicas por fin se dieron cuenta de que se amaban y están saliendo - explicaba muy tranquila aquella rubia que mantenía una sonrisa divertida mientras que sus amigas se encontraban atónitas aun procesando la información - por cierto les he traído un poco de pastel, ya saben para el viaje - finalizó sacando algunos platillos y rebanadas de pastel de un bolso que saco quien sabe de dónde.

-¡PASTEEEELL! - Grito la castaña olvidando la explicación anterior y atrayendo la atención de los otros pasajeros que la miraban algunos curiosos y otro molesto por el ensordecedor grito.

-Yui-sempai... Es decir Yui no grites molestas a los demás pasajeros, además mira cómo te has dejado por comer tan apresuradamente - la menor saco un pañuelo y se dignó limpiar la mejilla de su atolondrada Sempai.

-Azu-nya eres muy linda - dijo la castaña perdiéndose en los oscuros ojos de su gatita, sin esperar más respuesta que un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven de coletas se acercó lentamente tomando el rostro de la joven en sus manos provocando que esta subiera de tono cada vez más...

-y-y-yui... - dijo en un hilo de voz la pequeña de coletas. Tanta cercanía, esa dulce mirada que no se apartaba de la suya, solo a unos pocos centímetros de aquellos labios que tanto adoraba. Simplemente Yui era algo a lo que la joven no podía resistirse.

-¡Ey! Usted dos tórtola, consigan una habitación joder - dijo la baterista interrumpiendo tan bella escena.

-Mou Ricchan yo quería ver - musitó Mugi con cara de cachorrito.

Todas rieron incluyendo a Yui quien algo avergonzado había salido de su trance y ahora se rascaba la mejilla, mientras que la pequeña morena se encontraba más roja que nunca. El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa y por qué no, riendo de algún chiste que decía Ritsu burlándose un poco de la pareja antes descubierta.

Luego de alrededor de una hora de viaje en tren se encontraban en la casa de campo de la familia kotobuki, bueno una de las tantas. Por fin se cumplía el deseo de Mugi que le diera la más grande, era enorme con un bello salón con una tv de quien sabe cuántas pulgadas (es tan grande que prefiero dejarlo a imaginación) y unos tres sofás muy cómodos y claro elegantes que la rodeaban, al fondo se veían unas anchas escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso con unas 5 habitaciones distintas con vista al inmenso mar que se perdía en el horizonte. Cada habitación tenía su baño más tres baños de invitados. Abajo una cocina magistral y un comedor como para 20 personas más o menos, y claro no podían faltar los mayordomos y sirvientas que les hacían todo más fácil a las inquilinas.

-¡woow! Impresionante - dijeron todas al unísono.

-Bienvenidas señoritas, espero que su viaje allá sido placentero por favor adelante yo me encargaré de llevar su equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones - con un simple chasquido dos jóvenes con fluu blanco se presentaron tomando con facilidad todas las maletas dirigiéndose a las habitaciones - ¡Oh! señorita kotobuki el desayuno está servido.

-muchas gracias Antuam en un momento vamos, ¡ah! y Antuam por favor prepara un coche para esta noche, no muy llamativo por favor - dicho esto el hombre asintió y se retiró.

Las chicas desayunar plácidamente, aquello para ser un simple desayuno era todo un bufet, tostadas, panqueques, huecos revueltos y estrellados, incluso había cereal con leche, café y jugo de naranja entre muchas cosas más, sin duda era mucha comida para seis personas pero con comelonas como Yui y Ritsu nunca se sabe.

-esperen un momento, Mugi-Sempai este es un a campamento de entrenamiento ¿no es así? ¿Por qué vamos a ensayar verdad?

-Mmm bueno supongo, arriba esta una habitación de ensayo, incluso esta una batería completa y algunos amplificadores y micrófonos, así que no veo el inconveniente - contesto la rubia brindándole una cálida sonrisa a la morena.

-¡¿eeh!? ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la playa? es más divertido que pasar el día ensayando - reprochó la ambarina dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¡SI! ¡La playa! Estoy de acuerdo con la capitana Ricchan - secundo animadamente Yui.

-Estas dos... - decían por lo bajo ambas morenas.

-¿Qué les parece si ensayan unas horas y luego vamos todas a la playa? - aportó la profesora que se había mantenido en silencio gran parte de la mañana.

-Me parece una muy buena idea, que dicen chicas - aportó la ojigris.

-vale vale, pero solo una hora -dijo la baterista - no espero a ver a esta linda chica en traje de baño - esto último lo dijo tan bajo para que solo Mio lo escuchase.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban ensayando en el nada modesto estudio de Mugi, practicaron todas sus canciones incluso algunas de otras bandas famosas. Trabajaron muy duro alrededor de dos horas y media lo que sorprendió mucho a su Mio y a Azusa quienes no esperaban más de una hora de ensayo a causa de la pereza de sus actuales parejas, sin embargo estas eran las primeras entusiastas de tocar otra canción y otra y otra más.

-eso estuvo genial chicas, veo que esta de muy buen humor - dijo Sawa-chan aplaudiéndoles desde el otro lado del vidrio que las dividía.

-vaya que se nos ha ido el tiempo volando ya casi es hora de comer.

-jajaja oye Ritsu ¿que no haces más que pensar en comida? - se burló su novia con una expresión divertida aun con su bajo encima.

-Mmm no, la verdad me la paso pensando en ti - contesto la castaña quien en un movimiento rápido se encontraban tras la morena tomándola por la cintura, no tardó mucho en percatarse del notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de Mio, cosa que le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada - bueno creo que me iré a dar una ducha antes de comer, vienes conmigo Mio-chuan?

-¿ah? Y-yo eto b-bueno... - el sonrojo aumentaba con cada una de las bromas coquetas de la ambarina - Ritsu Baka - termino diciendo en un tono solo audible para la castaña quien tomo su mano y salieron de la habitación no antes sin despedirse de las demás.

-bueno creo que nosotras también nos iremos a dar una ducha no es así Sawako-sensei - dijo la rubia guiñando el ojo a la profesora mientras que la sacaba de la habitación.

-oe Azu-nya...

-¡¿eh?! No me digas que t-también quieres darte una ducha c-conmigo Yui...

-¿eh? ¿Que no podemos? - Dijo la castaña atrayendo a su gatita hacia ella desde la cintura y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello - tampoco que fuese la primera vez ¿no?

-n-no pero... - Aún con un año de relación, Yui tenía la habilidad de ponerla nerviosa - y-Yui para por favor que alguien podría entrar...

-entonces vamos a donde nadie nos pueda interrumpir... - ¿dónde escondía Yui esa faceta suya? En momentos así la infantil e inocente castaña desaparecía dándole paso a una posesiva y segura de sí misma.

-susurro* simplemente no puedo contigo - le dio un ligero beso en los labios y salieron del estudio para dirigirse a su habitación a continuar con lo ya empezado.

Mientras en otra de las habitaciones se encontraba una castaña tumbada en la cama con el enseño fruncido.

-Mou ¿por qué Mio no me ha dejado bañarme con ella? Con las ganas que tenia de... - no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la morena salió del baño con apenas un paño cubriéndolo.

-con ganas de que Ritsu?

-ah... C-con ganas de eh de ayudarte a lavar tu espalda je je je.

-Mmm eres una pervertida.

-¿yooo? ¿Cómo vas a decir eso de mi Mio? Además aquí la pervertida eres tú, ¿cómo has de salir del baño así no más con un paño tan pequeño? no no no.

-Así que soy yo la pervertida...

La morena se hacerlo lentamente a la castaña quien aún se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, y que la miraban incrédula e intrigada por tal reacción. La bajista se paró frente a la baterista y le dio un empujón para que cayera acostada.

-está bien entonces ahora seré yo la pervertida - dijo la morena posando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo sobre el de Ritsu para ahora envolverla en un beso apasionado y repleto de lujuria, se retiró solo un poco y dijo - quien es más pervertida yo o la que no deja de apretarme el trasero - sonrió al ver un sonrojo y le ayudó a retirar la blusa que ya lleva rato desabrochada.

Sin parar los besos una mano traviesa se deslizaba por el vientre de la castaña directo a su pantalón que no tardó en acabar en el piso. La lujuria ya se había apoderado de ambas, besos por aquí caricias por acá, gemidos ahogados hacían su aparición en aquella inmensa habitación...

*toc toc* *toc toc*

El sonido de la puerta las caso de su mundo volviéndolas a la realidad rápidamente tomaron las sabanas y se cubrieron un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-eh chicas ya el almuerzo es... - la profesora se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación apreciando aquella escenita un tanto vergonzosa - disculpen la interrupción - dicho esto cerró la puerta rápidamente dejando a las chicas en una especie de shock emocional.

-¡RITSU BAKA! - Grito la morena saliendo de la cama para vestirse.

-¡¿eh?! ¿Yo? ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?

-debiste haber cerrado la puerta con seguro - dijo tímidamente Mio mientras escondía su rubor.

-¿qué iba a saber yo que me ibas a atacar con tus súper técnicas seductoras? - se defendió la castaña.

-bueno eso no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras llamado pervertida...

-¿A si? Yo no te hubiera llamado así si me hubieras dejado bañarme contigo...

Ambas se miraron un minutos con el enseño fruncido hasta que no aguantaron más y soltaron unas carcajadas. Terminaron de vestirse y bajaron a comer.

-Sawa-chan? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan roja? - Pregunto Yui al ver a su profesora más roja que un tomate maduro.

-¡¿eh?! ¿Qué? No nada nada, vamos a comer ya está la mesa lista - sacudió su cabeza y bajaron al comedor a esperar a las demás, el almuerzo fue tranquilo y realmente delicioso, no se esperaba menos del chef de la familia kotobuki.

Luego de comer y preparar algunas cosas para su visita a la playa, las chicas partieron, clavaron un par de sombrillas y tendieron sus pagos.

-¡AZU-NYAAA VEN A NADAR CONMIGO EL AGUA ESTA GENIAL!

-vale vale ya voy... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Ritsu-sempai?

-ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto en un rato - dijo Mio buscando con la mirada a la castaña.

-M-Mio-sempai... - la expresión de la kouhai era de horror liado con asombro - d-d-detrás de usted...

-detrás de mí? Azusa-chan por favor no pongas esa cara tan extraña que ocu... - antes de poder terminar su frase sintió una mano babosa en su hombro, cosa que le provocó un escalofrío y paralizó a la morena.

-M-Mio ayúdame - escucho una tenebrosa voz que provenía de su espalda.

-¡aaaah Aléjate aléjateee! pum* - el puño de la bajista se posó con fuerza en la misteriosa figura que anteriormente a sus espaldas se encontraba y ahora yacía en la arena inconsciente.

Allí estaba el hombre alga cubierto completamente con plantas marinas no tenía rastro de piel, ni sus ojos se lograban ver.

-bien hecho Mio-sempai creo que lo mataste - alababa la pequeña de coletas observando al "cadáver" en la arena.

-¿eh? ¿Lo mate? ¿Y-yo?

-¡oooe! ¿qué sucede? - intentaba llamar su atención la infantil castaña quien se acercaba junto con la rubia y la profesora - ¡oooooh el mostró de las algas!

-¿el qué? ¡oh! Miren está despertando... - musitó Mugi señalando al "monstruo"

-Mou Mio esta vez me has pegado muy fuerte.

-¿eh? ¿Ritsu? - Pregunto aun asustada la morena.

-¡CLARO QUE SOY YO, ¿QUIEN MÁS CREIAN?! - Dijo la castaña quitándose algunas algas de encima.

-Ritsu Baka, es tu culpa por asustarme de esa manera...

-ah gomen gomen, no era mi intención solo quería que me ayudarás a quitarme todo esto.

-Ricchan a todas estas ¿qué te ha pasado? - Pregunto la tecladista bastante intrigada.

-¡ah! Si es cierto fui a nadar no sé por dónde pase que termine así he Jeje - explico la castaña rascando su mejilla.

-bueno pero ya estás bien, ¿por qué no jugamos a la pelota? - propuso la infantil guitarrista.

-vale yo me apunto - dijo Mugi

-yo también- secundo la morena de coletas.

-jojo yo les enseñaré como se juega - presumió Sawa-chan

-¿Y ustedes no vienen? - Pregunto la castaña nuevamente dirigiéndose a Mio y Ritsu.

-Mmm ahorita no tengo energías para eso, el golpe que me brindó Mio aun me tiene atontada.

-¿eh? Creo que yo tampoco voy me quedare a cuidar a esta cabeza hueca - dijo Mio posando cuidadosamente su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

Las demás fueron a jugar mientras que aquella pareja se encontraba recostada en la suave arena, Mio se había sentado mientras que Ritsu estaba acostada con su cabeza reposando en las piernas de la morena, permanecieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Ritsu decidió romper aquel tranquilo y relajante silencio.

-¡oh! Casi lo olvido, ¡eh! ¿Mio? ¿Quieres ir conmigo a un lugar?

-¿a dónde?

-ya verás - sin decir más tomo la mano de su amada y corrió casi arrastrándolas a quien sabe dónde, unos minutos después se encontraban bastante alejadas de las chicas tanto que no las podían visualizar, ahora se encontraban en una zona de la playa totalmente desierta donde lo único que se podía ver era una pequeña isla a pocos metros de la playa.

-Ritsu ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Aún no llegamos, al lugar donde te quiero llevar es allí - dijo la castaña señalando la pequeña isla - vamos - volvió a tomar su mano y corrió hacia la isla ignorando la lejanía y el mar.

Para la sorpresa de la morena el agua no les lleva ni a las rodillas incluso al estar ya bastante alejadas de la orilla, la marea era muy baja, por lo menos en esa zona. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la isla, Ritsu se detuvo y miro a Mio con una sonrisa.

-ahora cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga ¿vale?

La more asintió y obedeció, entraron a una cueva adentrándose lo suficiente como para ya no ver la salida, de repente Ritsu se detuvo y le susurro a la morena:

-ya los puedes abrir...

La bajista abrió sus hermosos ojos grises permitiéndoles apreciar aquella hermosa vista.

Aquella cueva no era igual a las demás, su interior estaba recubierto de brillante cristal, a simple vista se podría apreciar un manantial con una pequeña cascada que no sólo le abría paso al agua sino a una leve luz del mismísimo sol que se colaba quizás sin permiso hacia aquella maravilla oculta.

- ven vamos a entrar.

- ¿Estas segura que podemos entrar? - Pregunto algo ansiosa la morena apreciando la pureza del lugar.

- claro, pero solo si lo hacemos como Dios nos trajo al mundo - contesto la castaña con un tono pícaro y abrazando a su amada por la cintura.

La morena no hizo más que sonrojarse no sólo por las palabras de Ritsu sino también al sentir su mano paseándose por su espalda hasta llegar a los tiros de su negro bikini. Se podía apreciar una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara de la castaña al deshacerse del molestos bikini.

-aquí nadie nos molestara... - dijo la ambarina brindándole un dulce y apasionado beso a la morena, pues sólo eso bastaba para caer en los brazos de aquella castaña.

En un dos por tres ambas ya se encontraban en el manantial como Dios las había traído al mundo. Piel con piel, labio con labio, una guerra entre sus lenguas lleva lugar entre sus bocas. Manos traviesas recorrían el muy bien definido cuerpo de la otra, recorriendo una y otra vez los distintos caminos que ya previamente conocían.

Aquel amor se desbordaba con cada beso, caricia y gemido siendo los únicos testigos aquella tenua luz que se colaba desde la misma cascada.

-Mio... Te amo...

-yo también te amo Ritsu...

Tras aquellas palabras el sol se escondía y las chicas salían de la cueva para reunirse una vez más con sus amigas.

- ¡oh! Allá vienen, ¡eeh por aquí! - llamaba su atención la castaña guitarrista con una mano levantada sacudiendo en el aire.

- vale ahora que estamos todas ¿qué les parece si vamos a la casa a relajarnos un rato y luego salimos a la 3.3.5? - propuso Mugi con una sonrisa

-¿la 3.3.5? ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto la morena de coletas.

-es una discoteca que queda aquí cerca en la playa - esta vez contesto la profesora recogiendo algunas cosas y tomando la mano de su rubia.

- ¡yeeeei! - contestaron todas al unísono.

Cada una fue a su habitación se dieron una ducha y salieron arregladas a pasar un buen rato. Abajo les esperaba un auto negro que las llevaría a la dichosa 3.3.5.

Las chicas entraron al establecimiento, se escuchaba una tecno a todo dar, gente bailando, otras en la barra con alguna bebida y otras simplemente charlando en alguna mesa.

- bueno nosotras iremos a la barra a buscar algunas bebidas ¿queréis algo chicas? - Pregunto Sawa-chan tomando la mano de Mugi.

- vale, está bien te lo encargamos entonces Sawa-chan - dijo animadamente Yui.

-Nosotras buscaremos una mesa - siguió Azusa.

Las chicas tomaron, rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía de las demás. De la nada un chico muy guapo se acercó a las chicas pidiéndole a Mio bailar con él a lo que fue Ritsu quien contesto mandando a volar al joven con una mirada amenazante, todas rieron mientras felicitaban a la castaña por tan atemorizante rechazo.

Al cabo de un rato Yui había sacado a bailar a su gatita y Mugi había, básicamente, arrastrado a su profesora a la pista también, dejando a solas a Mio y a Ritsu.

- ¡eh Mio! Vamos a bailar ¿qué dices?

-¿eh? No no yo no bailo - dijo la morena dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

- anda Mio-chuan vamos por mi ¡¿siiiii?! - intento con una carita de cachorrito pero la bajista no tenía intensión de ceder - mou... ¡OH! vamos Mio es mi canción favorita - se escuchaba aquel reggeaton que emanaba esa sensación de sensualidad que impulsaba a todos a pegar sus cuerpos en una danza casi sexual.

Mio negó con la cabeza y sin prestarle mucha atención volvió a beber de su vaso, la castaña se molestó y desvío la mirada a la pista de baile, ¿por qué la rechazaba de esa manera? Con las ganas que tenía de bailar. Sin aviso una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo se acercó a la pareja, bueno mejor dicho se acercó a Ritsu, lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle algo al oído.

-oye guapa ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? - Aun siendo un susurro no pasó desapercibido por los sensibles oídos de Mio, quien no se atrevía a mirarlas, en cambio tenía su mirada en su teléfono pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada.

_-"¿que acaso no dirás nada Mio?"_ - pensaba la castaña esperando alguna reacción de la morena pero nada paso - _"así que no te importa, muy bien no me pienso quedar con las ganas"_ claro ¿por qué no?, vamos - la castaña se levantó y tomo la mano que le ofrecía la desconocida para dirigirse a la pista y bailar un rato.

Mio las observaba atónitas desde la mesa, no podía creer que la castaña se allá ido con aquella... Esa... y de paso tenía que soportar que se le pegara tanto como si fuese su novia, Ooh no pero eso no se iba a quedar así, aquella chica bailaba de manera tan sensual que cualquiera la cogería del brazo y se la llevaría a una habitación sin pensar dos veces. Pero no fue hasta que la joven arrincono a la castaña cantándole en susurros la canción que en un movimiento rápido la morena se levantó de la silla termino su bebida de un trago como para ganar un poco más de valor y se dirigió donde se encontraba Ritsu y la chica bailando.

-¡Aléjate de mi novia estúpida! - dijo la morena empujando a la chica de ojos azules quien cayó al suelo de sopetón - Ritsu es mía ¿me oyes?...

* * *

**¿Que tal? vamos díganme así sin anestesia ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿esta chimbo? **

**Otra vez gracias por leerme espero que les allá gustado y la verdad no se cuando subiré el otro cap pero ya esta en proceso y tengo la idea así que no creo que sea mas de una semana o ****quizás dos.**

**Bueno nos vemos Kmcho fuera (-'_'-)/**


End file.
